


Элементарно, Сэмми! / It's Elementary, My Dear Sammy

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Philosophy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: [от автора]  Пре-сезон 9.  Приступ экзистенциального у Сэма после недавнего его дня рождения. В чём смысл жизни – а конкретно Винчестерской?На этот сложный и неоднозначный вопрос у прямолинейного Дина, естественно, есть простой ответ.
Kudos: 2





	Элементарно, Сэмми! / It's Elementary, My Dear Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Elementary, My Dear Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532885) by CornishGirl. 

Всё же приятно было обзавестись Бункером. Таким вот местожительством, а не отвратной мотельной комнатушкой или заброшенной лачугой, куда они заселялись при помощи отмычки, чтобы выспаться, когда денег совсем не было. Даже кожаные подушки сидений Детки – это... Нет, здесь у него была _своя собственная комната_ – а на кровати, кстати, был матрас, который его помнил.

– Дин...

Дин уткнулся в журнал. Плотно уселся на диване, упёрся задом в спинку и сложил ноги в одних носках на журнальный столик; и не очень-то отреагировал на тон Сэма поначалу. Только буркнул отсутствующе, весь в журнальной странице:  
– ...мгм?

– Знаешь... слушай, а как ты думаешь... вот почему мы до сих пор _живы_?

Хотя журнальчик и не был свежим номером _Грудастых Азиатских Красоток_, но отвлекаться всё же не хотелось. Там были автомобили, двигатели, и запчасти, и тюнинг. Хотя последнее можно было и к грудастым азиатским красоткам отнести. Там тоже без тюнинга явно не обошлось.

Практически ещё не вникая в камикадзе-наброс Сэма, запустившего эту глубинную бомбу в разговор, он рискнул ответить:  
– Э... ты хочешь начать философскую дискуссию о каких-то эзотерических дзеноподобных семантических структурах?

Через минуту примерно Сэм сказал со сложной интонацией смешанного с обеспокоенностью изумления:  
– Прозвучало так, словно ты знал, о чём говоришь.

Дин оторвался от журнала. Сэм сидел за дубовым библиотечным столом недалеко от дивана, где обосновался он сам. Дин кинул взгляд на младшенького через плечо и положил руку на спинку дивана.  
– Да, я помню, что у меня только справка об окончании школы. Зато ты бросил колледж.

Сэм задрал палец, словно собирался выкинуть козырь. Вообще-то он и собирался:  
– Я бросил _Стэнфорд_.

– Мы что, будем хвастать уровнем _неоконченных_ нами учебных заведений?

На лице у Сэма отразилось предчувствие победы:  
– Чтобы бросить, нужно сначала поступить.

– Возьми-ка ещё пива, – велел ему Дин, подхватывая со столика свою бутылку. – Ты меня беспокоишь этим своим ХЗ каким видом. "Почему мы до сих пор живы" – такой вопрос разве может задать нормальный человек?

– Ну, я же задал?

– Именно. Покажи мне тот мир, где тебя можно считать нормальным, – Дин попытался вернуться к недочитанной статье.

– Нет, Дин, ты сам подумай. Вот правда – ну, то есть, почему мы _так и не_ умерли насовсем?

Дин вздохнул.   
– Потому что я всё ещё спасаю наши задницы. Ладно-ладно... ты тоже внёс некоторый вклад в это. Признаю – мне не жалко – ты спас мою задницу пару раз. Но, Сэмми – мы-то в курсе, кто в этой семье герой?

– Дин, ты умер больше ста раз _за один день_. Ну... это был многосерийный день. Многосерийный вторник. Плюс, были и другие разы. Я уже немного сбился со счёта, знаешь ли. Но уверен – у тебя было не меньше ста пятнадцати смертей.

Дин поднял глаза от страницы и снова опустил взгляд – себе на руку.  
– И в чём суть-то, Сэм? Ты о чём _вообще_? Такое впечатление, что ты просто громыхаешь этим в своём гиганторском мозгу, а это никогда до добра не доводило. Да, жизнь у нас опасная, я в курсе. Иногда, то есть.

Сэм продолжал доколупываться:  
– Слушай, ты умирал... я тоже умирал... А сколько раз нас швыряли в стенки, избивали, резали ножами, стреляли в нас, пинали, вбивали в землю, выбрасывали в ад... в чистилище... я об... ну же! – Сэм встал со стула и шагнул к дивану, где читал Дин. Плюхнулся на него и уставился на брата. – ...ты понимаешь? Вот правда – ты не _думал_ об этом?

Дин отложил журнал. Сплёл руки на животе и стал глядеть на брата.  
– Ладно, дошло – тебя так вштырило, потому что тебе исполнился тридцатник? Да? Потянуло на самоанализ?

Сэм поднял руки вверх и опять уронил. Они шлёпнули, упав на его бёдра.  
– Просто... ну, погляди на нас, Дин. Да, нам за тридцать уже... и что будет ещё через десяток лет? Ну, если доживём?

Дин поизучал его физиономию.  
– Твоя за-тридцатилетняя задница жаждет рассусоливаний о смерти? Я бы лучше киношку посмотрел.

Сэм развёл руками.  
– Посмотри на это всё. Тут вокруг книги – о всевозможных тайнах, эти книги на eBay миллионы стоили бы, их насобирали образованные, знающие люди – и тут _дневники_... и для чего? Чтобы мы могли убивать нечисть? Остановить Апокалиптец?

– Сэм...

– Я собирался стать адвокатом. _Адвокатом_, Дин. Не юристом по искам к страховой, но... Он запрокинул голову и незряче уставился в потолок. – …не знаю я, блин.

– Ты хотел помогать людям.

Сэм вернул голову в вертикальное положение, ловя взгляд брата.  
– Да. Вот именно этого и хотел. Закон помогает людям.

– Мы тоже, Сэмми. Каждый раз, снимая монстра с шахматной доски, мы помогаем людям.

– Знаю. Знаю я! Просто... это не та жизнь, которой я ждал.

– Но это _твоя_ жизнь

– Моя, – согласился Сэм. – А тебе и выбора-то особого папа не оставил.

– Ну, выбор у меня был. И я выбрал – это. Вот это... – Дин неопределённо махнул рукой, обводя весь бункер, – это, Сэм, просто-таки рождественская ёлка. Гирлянды, шарики и подарки в блестящей упаковке. Это круто до невозможности. Ну, правда, это всего лишь прибамбасы, – он выпрямился и опустил ступни на пол. – А главное, Сэм – это мы. Пусть это и не зал суда, но в финале тот же результат.

– Результат? – Сэм поднял брови.

– Справедливость, – Дин пожал плечами. – Тем или иным путём. _Не о чем_ тут думать, Сэм. Без разницы, восемнадцатилетний ты студент колледжа или тридцатилетний взрослый, – он поправился, чтобы это нельзя было счесть за комплимент. – Недо-взрослый. Раз в неделю, не больше. Часика так на три.

Сэм ещё немного помусолил это в своих мыслях. Вздохнул:  
– Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть.

Дин улыбнулся, подобрал журнал и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Семейное дело.

Сэм долго молчал. Потом всё же озвучил вывод. Хотя это скорей был вопрос, только сформулированный, как утверждение. Сэмизм это был – выражение, призванное озвучить то, что он не считал тему закрытой, но и не находил пока повода для её дальнейшего обсуждения. Сейчас. Потом – может быть. Даже наверняка будет.  
– Но я так и не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор живы.

Дин подумал, что ответ вообще-то очевиден. Он опять закинул на столик скрещенные ноги, отхлебнул пива и попытался найти место в журнале, где он остановился.  
– Сэмми. Мой тебе совет.

Сэм буркнул что-то, с вопросительной явно интонацией.

Дин лениво почесал себе левое плечо.  
– Дарёному ангелом в зубы не смотрят.


End file.
